Into the Light - Umehito Nekozawa
by ElyssiaLysander
Summary: Neither Maaya nor Umehito would have EVER chosen this trip, but now they don't have time to worry about the past. They need to find a way to get back home. For the meantime, the light seems almost nice, doesn't it?
1. Chapter 1

I own absolutely nothing of the Ouran High School Host Club Franchise. I just write silly, little love stories. Here's Umehito and Maaya's.

* * *

 **1**

 **The Day Before: Excuses Excuses**

 **9:03 PM; Ootori Residence**

 **Maaya**

* * *

I told Haruhi I could pull it off.

"What are you doing?"

The full cup slipped from my hands into the swamp of blankets below. I was sure the thermometer fell somewhere with it. I jumped up with a start. I felt a shallow burn creep across my knee, but I couldn't drag my eyes away from his to survey the damage.

He was smirking again. I felt my eyebrows scrunch together in distaste at the sight. I saw him take in the room before advancing towards me. A damp washcloth lay abandoned in the icy bowl at my nightstand. My thermometer, previously cooling from the scorching temperature of my tea, sat inches from his socked feet. The broken mug was in shatters. And I was trapped in a soggy bundle of heated coverlets.

"Fuyumi told me you were ill?" Kyoya hummed. The curve of his smile only grew the longer I stood in silence. I huffed.

"I am." I was proud of the certainty in my voice. My head tilted only the tiniest bit, glancing up between my eyelashes, and hoping for the best. If it didn't mean too much, he wouldn't bother with it. That's how he always was. That's why we got along.

He placed his palm above my brow. I felt myself begin to sweat as I dug my toes into the squelchy grooves of the covers. There were at least twenty of them. Fuyumi must have known I wouldn't use all of these, but that didn't stop her from coddling.

"Well, you look simply awful." He spoke plainly, transferring his touch to my cheek. He pinched the skin tight. I peered up with a glare.

"I'm not going, Kyoya." My tone was convincing even to me. He said nothing in response, just merely raised a brow.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Ouran High School Host Club. The perspective in this story will be changing between the two main characters from chapter to chapter and will be stated at the top of the page. Without any further ado, here's their first day. (PS: I pinky promise the chapters will get longer.)

* * *

 **2**

 **The First Day: Flying-Fuck**

 **5:54 AM; Tokyo Airport**

 **Umehito Nekozawa**

* * *

"So, your plan worked out brilliantly, then?"

My eyes cracked open at the sound. I had heard that voice before. Fujioka. My fingers twitched at the thought of those twins nearby.

"Don't brag." Her companion sounded rather glum.

"Don't pout." That was Fujioka again.

"How would I know my brother would actually care about any of this nonsense?" Her tone was biting. A clang echoed against the tiled floor of the terminal waiting area, before being swallowed up by the noises of excited chattering amongst the students. My knees knocked together as I brought my body further away from the ruckus, but their voices were getting closer and closer.

My heart nearly burst as another arm brushed against mine. It was only for a moment, but the area burned like my cheeks. Their conversation continued, but the heat had now travelled to my ears. Everything turned very quiet.

"Welcome, students!" My entire body shook at the shout. The hood shrouded my eyesight, but my head turned towards the sound. A scoff rang out from somewhere nearby.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh. I will be traveling with you on behalf of my father, Chairman Suoh. What a lovely day it is today! Can't you feel it? The love in this room is almost too much for my poor heart to bear. I remember the day that I embarked on my first year trip. I haven't experienced anything like it to this day. Please remember to always be close to a partner, follow your teacher's requests, and treat your time together very preciously." The king spoke elegantly. I drew the hood further back on my head. I tried to meet his gaze, but Kuretake's dark umbrella only drew closer into my chest. I peered behind, catching a glimpse of the frilled lace of her collar.

"Please begin boarding now." My head spun to face the gate door, crumpling my boarding ticket between my shaking hands. The room exploded in giggles and shrieks and prattle. I felt the warm presence beside me dissipate into the madness, along with her chatter.

"Umehito?" I took the hand waiting for me. "Shall we off?"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, and I never will. I just own little Maya and some of the shenanigans she gets into.

* * *

 **3**

 **The Second Day: Settling In**

 **6:48 PM; Dublin Airport**

 **Maaya Ootori**

* * *

Everyone moved to stand as the seat belt light flashed off. Haruhi and I waited patiently in our seats. I heard some host-related discussions behind us, most likely fawning over the eager blond speaking casually with our homeroom teacher.

He said he was carrying out a personal favor from the chairman by attending this overseas trip with us. I still thought he just wanted to get into Haruhi's pants. If he had the balls to do it, that is.

I rubbed at the bandage just above my knee. Damn Kyoya. Damn trip. Damn school. The only good thing about this trip was the destination: Europe. There were various "adventures" planned for our time here, but I hadn't spent much time regarding the agendas, in hopes that I wouldn't have to take part in any of them.

The aisle finally cleared enough for us to collect our bags from the overhead compartment and join our classmates ahead. Tamaki swore traveling in the commoner plane he took his first year would infect us with his class' love, or some shit like that. I waved politely at the pilot and his flight attendants. I was sure they got their moneys worth, flying with this group.

A strip of black caught my eye, but it quickly vanished. I blinked. Two thin arms snaked easily around my shoulders. A tuft of ginger hair tickled my cheek. A twin. The familiar hum against my ear was enough to recognize him.

"Good morning, Hikaru." The name rolled off my tongue so simply. He dug his nose into the nape of my neck in silent appreciation. I couldn't control my eyes rolling at the sensation.

"We couldn't find you two this morning." Kaoru spoke somewhere to my right. I could only imagine he had Haruhi trapped in a similar way.

"How heart wrenching. We'd almost successfully spent a full twenty four hours apart." The words tumbled lazily from my mouth. I felt the rumble of a laugh at my back. Another pair of arms entangled themselves around me.

"Don't you love us, Maaya?"

"Don't you want to make memories with us, Maaya?"

They both whined in my ear. I had almost forgot how clingy these two could be. I turned towards Haruhi for assistance, but found her nowhere in sight. You had got to be kidding me.

I glanced from left to right. I surveyed the whole area. She couldn't have gotten lost from the pack already, could she?

I zoned out the babble at my eardrums, as my search became a tad more urgent. She better not have found a way out of this dumb trip without me.

And then I spotted her. She stood next to a shadowy corner, conversing with herself? I scooted closer to get a better view, the twins shifting their holds to walk beside me.

Hikaru and Kaoru spotted the mystery figure before I could.

"Boss!" They called out in unison. A chilling shiver darted down the second year's spine. Tamaki squinted at the three of us, with a look that could only be described as remembrance. Did the bitch forget we were going to be on this trip too?

My gaze hardened into a glare. In a few quick steps, I had Haruhi's hand in mine and began dragging her away. Tamaki scowled at the now empty space in front of him, a rather pathetic sight even for him. The twins hung back to properly take the time to laugh at the king's misfortune. I could still hear his silly cries as we fled.

"What did he want?" Our suitcases rolled behind us as we followed the herd of tittering teenagers. She shrugged before responding.

"He's got some crazy idea into his head again. Something about a homosexual supporting cast." Her tone was bored as usual, but I could tell she appreciated the upperclassman being here. As much as she teased, the big blonde lug always did find a way to make her laugh. I wasn't willing yet to say she shared the same feelings for him, but Tamaki's chances were beginning to look up.

We all filed into crowded lines to finish the customs process. Everyone showed each other such bright smiles. If the overwhelming sound of our group wasn't any indication of the excitement in this class, I didn't know what was. There were many hushed whispers from passerby as the flock finished the final security procedures.

As we neared the airport exit, the sound of rain flooded into our ears. Haruhi and I stopped by the windows to take in the view. Dublin was undeniably beautiful, and the accents weren't too bad either. I suddenly missed being home in my own bed just a little bit less.

* * *

A sea of umbrellas swarmed the streets outside of The Merrion Hotel. Limousines of all sizes lined the curb nearest the entrance and backed up the adjacent intersection, taking turns dropping their passengers off at the door. Classy heels clacked against the wet bricks before disappearing into the hotel's foyer.

Our bags were shuffled between bellhops to meet us at our doors upstairs. Haruhi, the twins, and I snuggled deeper into our overcoats before making the dash inside. The teachers managed to check us all in, while the available lobbies became more and more congested.

Luckily, we were with the Hitachiin twins. Bundles of seats were opened up for the two as we neared the first seating area. They didn't miss a beat, plopping cross-legged into the closest loveseat. I took a seat beside Haruhi on an empty sofa, grinning at the previous occupants in gratitude.

"So, what are your plans?" Hikaru mused over the cup of coffee a waiter immediately served him. I skimmed over the beverage choices for myself, before shifting towards him. Kaoru took my silence as a cue to finish their thought.

"Ouran gives us a schedule, but we have a lot of free time." He clarified. Hikaru nodded in approval. Haruhi and I shrugged.

"I don't think either of us really thought about it much, to be honest." She spoke as she struggled to open her bottled water. I moved to help, but Tamaki had beaten me to the punch. I didn't know where he had come from or how long he had been there, but the pink hue steadily building on Haruhi's cheeks kept me from questioning for long. He rested on the arm of the sofa. His face bloomed red at either Haruhi's touch or the amount of strength he was putting into opening this bottle.

I cackled as he passed the drink to me with a dejected frown. I popped off the cap with ease and handed it back to its owner. I heard a whimper that made me smile.

"You have nothing planned?" Kaoru pondered with a smirk. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"This is our only first year trip, you know?" Hikaru followed his brother's lead, setting down his drink on the coffee table between us. He leaned in closer with a matching grin.

"That means we have two more of them ahead of us." I added bluntly. I wasn't about to get swept up into one of these two's games.

"The heathens are right. You will only experience this time once. It needs to be cherished!" Tamaki assumed 'The Tamaki' position, with his head resting in one large palm and a knee planted firmly on the ground. I ignored the scene it caused with the female onlookers.

"Technically, you only experience everything once." I spoke with little to no interest. "I'm sure I will experience enough just following the schedule, thanks."

Tamaki peeped up at me with the saddest eyes. What a pouting little pup.

He stood from the ground to sit beside me, so I scooted further towards Haruhi. He moped at the action.

He took my hand in his, bringing it up to his cheek and sighing.

"My poor Maaya. You have yet to find the magic."

I showed him a perky smile, before taking my hand and clasping it tight around his button nose. He shrieked in horror.

"What were you saying about 'Poor Maaya'?" I asked as he scampered over to the twins' seat. Murmurs burst out amongst the peanut gallery around us, but it only took a fleeting look from Haruhi and I to silence them. Annoyingly, the room then erupted into giggles from male and female students alike. I grimaced at the sound, while Haruhi merely waved back at her fangirls.

Although I was purely an honorary hostess, I had begun to build up a particular audience in the student body. It was all my damned brother's fault. I knew to be careful around Tamaki. I found that out the hard way the first day we met. Whenever I were to complain in front of that Suoh, he would string together this embarrassingly stupid plan that would only put me in an even worse situation. I suppose I always did end up with a better outlook on the condition, but that's not the point. I didn't think I needed to censor myself in my own home. I was terribly wrong.

It all began one day, not unlike any other. I had just finished a rather long day of school and was relaxing in my favorite reading nook. The room always stayed at the perfectly programed dim setting, and the many windows kept the room chilly yet comfortable. One of the many household cats would curl up in my lap and stay a while.

My phone rested on my bouncing thigh as I hummed to the music filling the room.

"What did he say?" Fuyumi's soft voice crackled through the speakerphone.

"Chairman Suoh so politely informed me that it would be a 'necessity' for me to pick up a couple extra curriculars. Said something about honoring the Ootori family name. Akito never spent time with clubs and he turned out fine." My lower lip jutted out in annoyance. As soon as Tamaki had taken a liking to us, so had his father. Tamaki assured the man only wanted the best for us, but I was fine on my own. I could clearly see the chairman's need to keep a close eye on not one, but two of my father's potential heirs. Old men, same competitive asses.

"Maybe he's right. A club could be good for you." She chirped back. She was permanently deemed the positive one of the family.

I exhaled a deep sigh, a couple stray baby hairs springing free from my elastic tie. I picked up the phone and brought my knees closer to my chest by responding.

"I'll think about it." It was meant to be a kinder way to end the conversation, to show I had made my mind up on the matter. Fuyumi understood that and quickly changed the topic.

The phone call went on for a while longer. She never knew when to stop in my opinion, but it was never uncomfortable speaking to her. When she moved in with her husband, I initially thought we wouldn't be seeing much of each other anymore. Boy was I wrong. She thrived on filling the empty spaces our mother left us with in her absence.

So, we talked that day, and I thought that was the end of it. I would courteously decline the chairman's request, stating my grades and home life occupied such great portions of my life I simply had no more time to take on another activity. I didn't take into consideration how fast news traveled in the Ootori family.

It started with Fuyumi speaking to Akito. Akito to Yuuichi. And finally, Yuuichi to Kyoya.

Now, this is where the topic would usually die. If it were of little to no importance to the family (which it was), no more conversation would be needed. Our time is best spent on things that can benefit us. That's at least what my father always said.

It escapes me now what I had done to be put in Kyoya's bad graces. Before the Host Club, we weren't exactly close. We solely respected each other's personal space. We understood our limits. But, an Ootori's anger is not something to underestimate. A situation could be completely turned upside down if one angered Ootori would arise. It was never a question on whether or not we held grudges, just when and how our revenge would be served.

So, during one of our spats, we went our separate ways, mine to the estate and his to his precious host club. At the time, I had only been studying at the Academy for a few short months. I had made many acquaintances, but none really more than that. And I was perfectly content.

Little did I know, that day would be the very first day Kyoya would enlist the help of Tamaki Suoh. Haruhi Fujioka had recently become the newest member to join the host club. My smug older brother thought it cute to ask a favor of the blonde king. He knew Tamaki already worried about Haruhi's great lack of female companions, so when Kyoya spoke that I seemingly had the very same problem (along with the fact that I had not found a club to my liking), it did not take long for Tamaki to hatch up a plan.

Many long days of stalking, bribing, and begging later, I glumly took the title of "newbie" in Ouran Academy's Host Club. The rest was history.

"Maaya?" I saw a pale hand swipe at the air in front of my eyes. I shook my head to rid me of my memories.

"Sorry. Just thinking."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but Maaya. This is more of a filler chapter, but some butterflies and romance between the two kids will start very soon.

 **PS:** I'm going to try to update more frequently. University is kicking my ass, but I could definitely make more time for this story if y'all enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has read and supported the story so far. It means the absolute world to me. Favorite, Follow, and Review if you feel like it. Enjoy this next chapter and have a nice day!

* * *

 **4**

 **The Third Day: Buddy System**

 **12:26 AM; The Merrion Hotel**

 **Umehito Nekozawa**

* * *

"I hope that you will find these living arrangements suitable for the remainder of our time in Dublin." The leading administration member ended her opening speech curtly.

After arriving last night in Dublin, I hurried to take refuge in my suite where Kadomatsu had three meals sent for our dinner. Kuretake, Kadomatsu and I ate comfortably in the darkness of my room. Giggles and conversation wafted up from the floors below. I frowned at Beelzenef sitting comfortably in my lap.

I tried to force my tongue to ask my servants if they would like to join the others in the seating areas downstairs. It was a nice thought, but the words died on my lips. I could try to socialize again tomorrow. We spent the evening reading my favorite chapters from _The Dark Arts: A History of the Underworld_.

It was a normal night. These two took care of me impeccably well. I had absolutely no room to complain, but…

There was a knock at the door. I folded deeper into myself at my spot on the ground, raising the book closer to my face as Kuretake rose to answer the door. A small ray of light oozed into the room after the door was opened.

"Nekozawa-san, I have your copy of the class schedule." My group leader, Nakamura-sensei, sung from the hallway, handing over a piece of paper to Kuretake. She was a homeroom teacher of some of the second years, and was by far the most excited administrator joining us on the trip. I turned my head to give her some sign of appreciation. As I did, I noticed Suoh was standing at my doorway as well.

The prince's eyes swirled with hesitation as they met mine. A visible shiver shot down his spine. I hugged my knees closer to my chest, inching further away from the interaction.

"T-thank you." The words were scraped from my mouth. I saw her smile.

"You know, all of the children are heading up to bed now." She politely bowed as she passed Kuretake and drifted into the room. Her breezy stride ended right in front of my toes. I peered up between the long bangs of my wig. Her smile was gloomier up close. "But maybe next time, you could spend a little of your free time with some of your classmates?"

Her eyes weren't at all patronizing, but I found it hard to look directly into them. I understood where she was coming from. She was a good teacher and she wanted the best for her students.

But I was scared, so I didn't reply. I was scared of so many things, but those students in particular. The cackles of those twins flashed across my mind like a thunderstorm.

I felt a heaviness on my head. My body shook at the added pressure. Her hand ruffled my wig affectionately, sending stay locks this way and that.

"Goodnight, Nekozawa-san." Her eyes were less warm as she turned towards the others. "Goodnight, Nekozawa-san's friends."

And then Nakamura-sensei and the prince were gone.

* * *

I awoke mere hours after I had gone to sleep. A dull pounding resonated in my head. Small flickers of light were sneaking past the hotel room curtains. I grumbled as I burrowed deeper into the satin sheets.

"Good. You're awake." My eyes shot open at the voice. Nakamura-sensei met my tired gaze with a cheery grin. My hands fumbled with the covers, smothering myself up to my ears in fabric.

"S-sensei!" My cheeks flushed a patchy rose color. I could see my flustered reflection in the mirror behind her. My embarrassment swallowed me even deeper.

My brain was working too fast to understand what was going on. I looked incredulously toward the happy woman in front of me for some sort of explanation.

It seems she got the hint, and she nodded once to herself. Her bright smile was not faltering in the slightest.

"I spent the whole night creating a buddy system for all of my students. It's a _perfect_ way to meet a new friend! Hurry up, Nekozawa-san! Let's go meet your buddy." The skin just below her eyes looked discolored from lack of sleep, but she hopped eagerly from foot to foot as she spoke.

A drowsy Kuretake and Kadomatsu shuffled in from their sleeping areas into mine through the rooms' adjoined doors.

"Ah! And I was hoping your two friends could join _me_ during the activities. That could be fun, right?" She crossed the room in a few long strides. As she stood before the two, she handed them what I could only assume as their own copies of the trip's schedule.

My face fully paled at the thought.

I didn't have to speak, as Kuretake and Kadomatsu were quick to decline her offer.

"We couldn't possibly leave the master by himself." Kuretake flew to stand by my bedside. An umbrella for today was tucked neatly underneath her arm.

"Oh, well he won't be-" Nakamura-sensei held her hands up to calm us, but it wasn't working.

"It's our duty to Nekozawa-sama to always be present, especially when our master must venture out into the realm of the light." Kadomatsu came to stand at my other side. "This is a perilous adventure, Nakamura-sensei. He needs us." The two rested their hands on each of my shoulders. I didn't have to look to know that they were glaring at her.

I must have known she was trying so hard only to help me, but the panic was making it hard to see anything clearly right now.

"I have no doubt of how much he needs you." She spoke quietly, trying to keep the entire room as calm as possible. "I just thought," She walked cautiously to stand in front of my servants and I. "Perhaps, it would be nice for a few more people to have a good friend like Nekozawa-san."

My heart trembled at the thought. It felt warm and cold at the same time.

"Your parents made it clear that we needed your participation during this trip. They worry about you being so alone. Last year was different." She looked me straight in the eye. "I know you can do this, Nekozawa-san." Her face was tired but resilient. I felt a small prick of jealousy at her strength.

"Let's just try."

I squirmed in my spot and clutched Beelzenef tighter.

After a bout of silence, I nodded.

* * *

"Gather 'round, students!" Nakamura-sensei's voice bellowed out of the speakerphone. The other homeroom teachers stepped back to give her the spotlight.

I stood snuggly between my servants. I had been wrapped in extra garments to prepare me for the daylight during today's activities. It took every piece of my being not to crawl back into that hotel and beg for my parents to send me home.

I knew if I did, they would be disappointed. If they were disappointed, there would be fighting. If there was fighting, Kirimi would be scared. And she would cry. And I couldn't stand it when she cried.

I shook off the thoughts. Nakamura-sensei was about to call out the buddy list.

I was already regretting this decision. My palms were slick with sweat. Sensei had promised that Kuretake, Kadomatsu, and herself would always be close by, so I tried to focus on that.

Once she started calling out the groups, a sharp noise started building up inside of my ears. Everything around me was droned out by the booming beats of my heart. I felt every fragment of my body going into overdrive. The names tumbled out from Namakura-sensei's lips. I felt all of the air rush out of my lungs once she said mine.

"Umehito Nekozawa and Hikaru Hitachiin."


End file.
